Fickleberry Academy
by Just.Another.Indie.Kid13
Summary: Fickleberry Academy is a private English boarding school, where only the wealthiest of families in the country can afford to send their children. Ficklberry offers many fantastic courses and opportunities from the equestrian training to the Japanese exchange programme... OC/Mori
1. Chapter 1

**First Ouran Highschool Host Club Fanfaction.**

**Oh the excitement. **

**I haven't decided who ends up with who in this story yet as I'm writing it as I go along. Also I shall probably be uploading more in a couple of weeks as that's when my exams finish wooo!**

**ON WITH THE STORY**

Prologue

Fickleberry Academy is a private English boarding school, where only the wealthiest of families in the county can afford to send their children. Within the grounds of Fickleberry you will find various different sporting pitches, greenhouses - for the botany classes and green thumb club of course - a large lake (on which many students practice their boating) a gym, stables, gallops a small farm - for those who enjoy caring for livestock - and of course the main school building, with the two smaller buildings either side for student accommodation.

The school's reputation is well known across the United Kingdom. almost everyone will have heard of the top GCSE and A level results and the fantastic courses and opportunities it provides, from the equestrian training to the Japanese exchange programme - running for it's third year now. Most will have heard of Fickleberry due to the multitude of high class celebrities, business men and women and even some members of the royal family having attended in the past.

I'm Summer Herman-Smith and I am determined to single-handedly prove to the nation (well mainly myself) that not everyone at this prestigious school of leaning is a pretentious snob.

Although, so far it doesn't seem to be going well...


	2. Chapter 2

**Dadadada official chapter one**

**This chapter I am listening toooooooo: John Holt - Police in Helicopter**

**In a reggae mood.**

****Chapter one

Despite the incredible opportunity I have been provided with by being allowed to attend Fickleberry Academy and how much of the school I have already taken advantage of, well... I'm bored.

The famous family scandals that you hear through this school are certainly entertaining for a period of time, but it quickly becomes tedious after the majority of the press broadcasts it to the rest of the country.

It loses it's thrill.

I've been attending Fickleberry's sixth form for a number of months now and the usual routine of the school has quickly lost it's appeal to me. At first I was excited to be here, to be living in such luxury, but now not so much.

If you had told me I would be going to Fickleberry Academy last year then I would have scoffed at you and possibly thrown something directed towards your face for lying to me; but my mother recently married an incredibly wealthy man, with two incredibly spoilt daughters who didn't realise what and incredibly idiotic idea it would be for me to attend the same school as them.

They didn't know me then, so I can't really blame them.

The eldest daughter - Isabella - is the same age as me, seventeen, and the younger daughter is two years below us. Still in the secondary part of the school.

Her name is Amber and I can honestly say that I've never met a snottier girl in my entire life.

Both girls are blonde, with slightly upturned noses that they inherited from their otherwise flawless father, who also had sandy blonde hair.

And now, due to my mother's recently and expensively highlighted hair, I looked like the outcast of the family. I had, similarly to the brats, inherited my own fathers looks - with dark chestnut hair, slightly tanned skin stained with birth marks and freckles and annoyingly broad man hands.

My father was a blacksmith, it seems strange, seeing as it's such an old profession, but he loved what he did.

Unfortunately he left my mother and I a few days after my seventh birthday. I stayed in contact with him for three years before he developed Osteosarcoma - cancer of the bone - and spent the rest of his days in agonising pain.

Of course, my mother was upset despite the divorce, and I'm still confused as to how anyone could disregard their first love - who they lost to cancer - and remarry.

I contemplated the notion as I trudged through the school grounds towards the main building from the girl's accommodation building.

The doors of the main building were still open and I entered them cautiously. You could always judge how late for class you were by the amount of students loitering in the halls. I slowed my pace even more as I realised that the majority of the students usually hanging around waiting to go to their respective classes were still there.

Maybe I'm not late at all...

I scanned the notice board for anything new that might break me away from the tedious routine I had become accustom to.

_**JAPANESE EXCHANGE PROGRAMME - OURAN ACADEMY**_

The headline caught my eye and I scanned the flyer for information.

_Looking for students to host Japanese pupils, accommodation sharing, trips from the school, blah blah blah, students arriving late January, blah blah, English pupils will later in the school year go and stay with the Japanese exchange partners._

Hmmm, a trip to Japan afterwards?

That could be interesting...

_**Meanwhile at Ouran High school...**_

"Fellow hosts, if I may have your attention please!" Tamaki shouted into the almost empty music room whilst standing on one of the many coffee tables scattered around.

The 'fellow hosts' collected themselves around Tamaki's coffee table, all looking rather bored.

''What do you want?'' The red-headed twins - Kaoru and Hikaru - spoke in unison.

Tamaki beamed as he waved a letter around frantically in front of everyone's faces.

''This, my dear family, is an application letter for the exchange programme with a school in England! And I expect you all to be joining me.'' He grinned and hopped down from his table.

Haruhi rolled her eyes.

''Tamaki-senpai, I've told you so many times before - I don't have a passport.''

''Yeah boss,'' Hikaru jested.

''You never _listen_.'' Kaoru joined in.

Each twin placed an arm around Haruhi.

''If you knew Haruhi as well as _we _do,'' one twin started.

''Then you would know such a trivial fact,'' the other finished.

Tamaki's face boiled red.

''GET OFF OF HER YOU SHADY TWINS!'' He yelled waving his arms.

''Calm down boss, we're just playing,'' Kaoru laughed.

''England sounds boring anyway, it's a stupid idea.'' Hikaru and Kaoru bother folded their arms over their chests, leaning in when mocking Tamaki.

The host club king ran to his corner and curled into a ball, rocking back and forth.

''Actually, I wan considering applying for the exchange myself. A lot of children from a lot of important families go to Fickleberry Academy.''

As soon as Kyouya spoke, Tamaki whipped his head around.

''Mother agrees!'' He proclaimed, emerging from his corner, ''therefore we must all go!''

''Usa-chan and I have always wanted to go to England!'' Honey giggled. ''It sounds fun, doesn't it Taka-chan?''

Mori nodded.

''Then it's settled, we'll go to England!'' Tamaki cheered.

Haruhi huffed.

Kyouya turned to her, ''you've quite worn out that excuse about your passport Haruhi, it really isn't much trouble to acquire one.''

Haruhi blushed.

''Actually I applied for one last week,'' she mumbled.

Kyouya raised an eyebrow. "Well then there aren't any qualms about this, the scholarship you received will include funds for trips of course.'' His glasses glinted and he pulled out his laptop, beginning to research the trip.

''It'll be like a family vacation!'' Tamaki cried, pulling the two people closest to him into a hug.

This happened to be Haruhi and Mori.

Before Mori could brush Tamaki off, Honey had jumped on him to join the hug and the twins had hold of Haruhi from the other side.

''Mother get in on this!'' Tamaki called to Kyouya, who continued to type on his laptop, without even looking up.

''No.''

The group hug quickly dispersed.

**Tada! Finished the first official chapter!**

**Ps. I'm awfully sorry for any mistakes, as I am typing it up directly from a notebook.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I decided that this will be a Mori story (rhyming mehe) due to him and Honey being the only ones the same age as Summer :D**

**Ps. I have exams on for the next four days so don't expect any more chapters until at least Friday O:)**

**Pps. This chapter I'm listening tooooo: Doncamatic feat. Daley - Gorillaz**

* * *

_January_

The Japanese exchange programme starts today, and later everyone involved would gather at the front of the school and meet their partners who they would be hosting for a week in their own dorm rooms. Some of the snobbier (and richer) students involved protested this and hired separate rooms for their partner. I could only hope that my exchange partner wasn't similarly snobby and didn't mind sharing with me.

Her name is Haruhi Fujioka, she's in her first year at Ouran, which means that she would be a year ten in England - in the secondary school. In fact she would be the same age my youngest step sister. I sincerely hope they share no personality traits whatsoever.

The bell rang to signal the end of classes. I stood up from my desk and brushed a hand over my blazer and skirt. I wasn't fond of the uniform here.

Everyone was required to wear a dark blue blazer - with the schools emblem stitched on the left side - a red tie, a white shirt and a grey skirt for the girls or grey trousers for the boys.

Most girls opted for tight grey skirts and knee length white socks. I decided against the reasonably slutty fashion and went for a grey pleated skirt that reached my waist and flowed down to rest a couple of inches above my knee, also deciding against the knee length socks - due to the multiple times they fell down and I was told to pull them up by the teachers - in favour of ankle socks.

I made my way over to the front entrance of the school and joined the group of students who has assembled around our language teachers.

One of my earlier queries was whether I'd have to be able to speak Japanese to them.

Fortunately, all of the exchange students were fluent in English. They'd also agreed to use English customs, such as not doing the formal name thing. I didn't really know what that meant and was glad I didn't have to.

A coach pulled up on the gravel beside us and the doors opened with a slightly futuristic 'swoosh'. The coach was small, so I assumed that not many people had applied for this trip on the Japanese end.

I distantly heard one of the females in my group gloating. "_I _requested a _male_ student for my partner. Daddy organised separate accommodation and _everything_."

Stupid rich kids.

Although I suppose I was one now as well.

The Japanese students all disembarked from the bus. The males wearing a uniform similar to our own, the females wearing some sort of yellow monstrosity that I had to assume was a dress.

_Morons..._

I giggled to myself - _Moron Academy_.

My teacher began to take a register of the English students as the Japanese students just stood by and watched with their own teacher.

I decided to survey them whilst waiting for my name to be called.

There must have been about ten of eleven of them overall - predominantly male. With only three or four girls in their stupid yellow dresses.

"I'm not going to call the names of one of our students and their Japanese partner. I expect you to greet each other appropriately and then show the Ouran students to their temporary accommodation." The English language teacher called.

"Arabella Benning - Halfwell, Kyoya Ootori," she called and a tall boy with black hair and glasses walked over to our group. Arabella - the snotty girl who was boasting earlier - beamed at having such a good-looking partner and took his arm, leading him away.

I shuffled my feet until my name was called out.

"Summer Herman-Smith, Haruhi Fujioka."

A short girl, with short hair stepped forwards in a boys uniform. I had to do a double take to make sure she even was a girl.

I stepped forwards as she met our group and shook her hand, smiling.

We walked away from the groups, towards my dorm building.

"Do you need me to carry one of your bags?" I asked, already reaching for her suitcase.

She looked shocked.

"Y-you mean, you're actually going to take it yourself?" She stuttered.

I raised an eyebrow, "of course, why wouldn't I?"

She blushed, "sorry, it's just the rich people I usually hang around with call for a butler or something to carry their bags for them. English people must be different," she mused.

I laughed, "don't believe that wealthy English people are different at all. I know some people at this school that get their chauffeurs to drive them school when they only live five minutes away."

Haruhi rolled her eyes, "I know the type."

"Maybe if I'd grown up around wealth, I would do things like that. I'm still getting used to it."

"Recently won a prize or something?" She guessed.

I shook my head no. "Robbed a bank."

Her eyes darted up to me and I couldn't contain my laughter. She caught on and laughed too.

"No, my mother recently remarried a rich man," I sighed. "But she's not a gold-digger." I blurted quickly, just in-case she got the wrong idea.

"I see," she said as we walked through the doors of the building and up to room 26.

"So what's with the boys uniform?" I asked, and then slapped a hand across my mouth. What if she was a cross dresser and got offended when asked that? I mentally scolded myself for not having a filter.

She laughed at my outburst.

"It's a long story, but almost everyone in my school thinks I'm a boy. And if you don't mind keeping a secret, I'd like to keep it that way." Haruhi smiled timidly at me.

I shrugged, "sure. Do any of the other exchange students know you're a girl?"

"Only the boys on the trip, it's kind of a long story." She said as I unlocked the door to room 26 and dropped Haruhi's suitcase on the second bed that my step-father had insisted I had put in here for the exchange partner. I was kind of grateful that I wouldn't have to sleep on the floor for two weeks.

"I've got time," I smiled. "Dinner is in a couple of hours."

Haruhi explained the whole story from start to finish, the host club, the fact that she only attended Ouran through a scholarship, even her father being a cross-dresser. She also told me about her mother, and I sympathised and informed her about my father.

She then asked me about my family, and I explained about my mum, my step-father - Marcus - and his two daughters. I told her about how spoilt they were and how they lived only a short car rides away and how I had chosen to live in the dorms instead of at home.

It was surprising how easy it was to talk to Haruhi and the hours swiftly went by.

Another bell rang around the school and I stood up, checking my watch.

"That's the bell for dinner, we have to go to the dining hall now."

We walked in a comfortable silence to the dining hall. When we reached it, it had been made apparent that all of the male Japanese students had been ditched by their exchange partners, and the female Japanese students sat surrounded by English boys on a table further away.

Haruhi rolled her eyes at the boys. I knew from her story that these were the boys from the host club.

"I'm not at all surprised that their hosts have given up of them already, they're a lot to handle."

We grabbed some dinner from the canteen and then joined the boys at the table.

They all turned to look at me.

"We were told that the Japanese students didn't usually sit with the English students." A small blonde boy said. He looked way too young to be here.

"Yeah well whoever told you that was lying." I said bluntly as I sat down.

The boys shot nasty looks at their partners, all apart from Arabella's partner - Kyoya. I raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"I requested to sit over here, the girl I have been partnered with is a nightmare." He answered my silent question boredly.

I silently laughed at this, he's quick to catch on.

"Everyone," Haruhi called down the table, "this is my host - Summer."

She then pointed out everyone around the table.

"Tamaki, the Hitachiin twins - Kaoru and Hikaru- Takashi Morinozuka - we call him Mori - and this is Honey." She said smiling at the small blonde boy.

"And this is Usa-chan!" Honey giggled, holding up a cuddly toy rabbit.

"So what kind of name is summer?" One of the twins asked harshly.

"Sounds like a commoner's name" the other added.

"That's because I _am_ a commoner." I laughed and then furrowed my brows at nothing in particular. "Well I was..."

Kyoya flipped through his notepad and then started reading from one of the pages.

"Summer Herman-Smith, daughter of Eleanor Blackwell and Thomas Smith. Now step-daughter to multi-millionaire - Marcus Herman. Two step-sisters, daughters of Marcus Herman and his first wife - Helen Brown. Now divorced for five years, Summer is seventeen and has attended Fickleberry Academy for four and a half months. Born 2nd September, 1995."

I swiftly closed my gaping mouth.

"Someone's done their research." I mumbled towards my food.

Kyoya just smirked, and his glasses glinted.

"Did I leave anything out?" He asked, skimming his page of notes.

"Well you neglected to tell everyone what colour underwear I've got on today." I batted my eyelashes at him sarcastically.

The Hitachiin twins simultaneously sprayed the water they were drinking from their mouths and started laughing.

"I like her," one said.

"Yeah! Why did Haruhi get the fun host?" The other pouted.

The twins started complaining how they weren't even staying in the same house and the six of us started talking.

I say six because Kyoya sat brooding and writing in his notepad occasionally and Mori just smiled at some things, and sometimes nodded.

I hadn't heard him talk at all yet.

It was getting close to half eight and beginning to get dark outside, Haruhi and I said goodnight and walked back to the girls accommodation building.

* * *

**Urgh, that was mega effort to type.**

**'Snot even that long for christ's sake.**

**Now I have to go deliver leaflets to every house in my village -,- If only I had lots and lots of money to hire people to do it for me :'(**

**Happy reviewing ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I thoroughly despise you all. I have a History exam tomorrow and instead of revising I've been procrastinating hugely by writing fanfiction :(**

**Gah.**

**ANYWAY**

**This chapter I am listening tooooo: Orpheo looks back - Andrew Bird, and Down we go - Bosco Delrey.**

* * *

The exchange students had arrived on the Wednesday and were given a day to adjust, so Haruhi went to my lessons with me on the Thursday.

I can't imagine she liked it much, as I hadn't really taken subjects that she was interested in for my A levels. Despite this, she seemed vaguely intrigued in the book that we were reading in my English Literature class, called The Go-Between.

Since that was the last lesson I'd have on the book I gave my copy to Haruhi.

Some of the other members of the host club turned up in a dew of my lessons with their exchange partners; which was certainly interesting...

Tamaki and Honey showed up in my double maths class. The things we were doing were way too complicated for Tamaki, and instead he spent the whole lesson distracting everyone in class. The lucky bugger didn't even get in trouble with the teacher, mainly because after having a short conversation with the violet-eyed boy, she turned into a huge pile of mush and got flustered whenever he looked over to her.

It was embarrassing for everyone involved.

Kyoya and Hikaru turned up in my Art class; which is when I discovered that Hikaru's artistic ability stretched as far as sketching patterns or outfits on vaguely human shaped forms.

When faced with observational drawing or painting, the object would generally end up looking like a potato.

Kyoya on the other hand, presented a beautiful painting by the end of class and naturally, had to brush off all of the girls who were gushing over it and himself.

Mori ended up in my Art History class, and his exchange partner turned out to be one of the few people I could tolerate in this school - James Bird.

James' family owned a wide variety of art museums across the country, and you could always rely on him for an interesting conversation.

What surprised me most though, was the fact that Mori seemed genuinely interested in the subject. He even jotted down a few notes into a small book.

I still hadn't heard him speak though.

Today we were taking a trip to Alton Towers - a theme park up North.

I'd been before, and the park had been painfully busy. You could barely go on any of the rides without queueing for hours on end.

Due to it being a school day though, I was relying on the fact that students would be attending classes and therefore could not be at the park.

We were all loaded onto a coach, sitting next to our respective partners. Or, we were meant to be anyway.

Kyoya and Tamaki were sitting together, so that Arabella could flirt with Tamaki's exchange partner.

Neither of the Ouran boys seemed to be complaining though.

More than usual anyway.

"Smile Summer!" Honey squealed as he turned in his seat and snapped a photo of Haruhi and me.

He did this to most people on the bus throughout the journey. I stared out of the window for most of it, with one head phone in my ear. Haruhi had the other one, although I'm not convinced that she liked my music. I can't say I blame her. My music taste varied from folk, to rock, to classical, to reggae, to local rappers.

Not local as in from the school, although I would definitely pay to see that...

Occasionally a cute indie song or a retro electronica song would come on and Haruhi would ask me the name of it. I assumed that meant she liked it and gradually learnt what she liked and disliked when it came to music.

"Summer! Summer, Summer, Summer!" Tamaki chanted from behind me. I turned to face him.

"Tamaki," I said, as a sign of acknowledgement.

"Summer. Are we nearly there yet?" He asked, grinning annoyingly.

I rolled my eyes at him. "No, we've still got about half an hour to go."

He harrumphed and folded his arms.

I turned back to the window.

"Hey, Summer?" Tamaki prodded my arm.

"What?" I said, without looking around.

"What are you listening to?" He asked, sticking his head between the two seats Haruhi and I were sitting in,

I looked down at my iPod and replied - "Bosco Delrey."

He scrunched up his nose, causing Haruhi to giggle.

"What's that?" He asked.

I pulled out my headphone and gave it to him.

Bad idea.

He didn't give it back for the rest of the journey.

If you've ever taken four children, hyped up on sugar, to a theme park, then you'll understand what I'm dealing with right now.

We'd already been there an hour, and Tamaki, the Twins and Honey had wanted to try every ride.

"Let's go on that one!" Tamaki cried, pointing to the biggest roller coaster he could find on the map and jumping up and down.

Again, the Ouran boys had been ditched by their exchange partners.

Even James Bird had ditched Mori - the sanest of them all.

Although, the guy doesn't exactly talk, so I suppose I can empathize.

Tamaki and Honey were giving me the biggest puppy dog eyes that they could muster up.

"It does actually look like a lot of fun." I sighed.

Tamaki squealed.

"No. No way." Haruhi shook her head. "I just ate, I don't want to puke it up all over myself thank you very much.'

The twins rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"It's not like it would ruin your outfit," Kaoru said.

"In fact it might improve it." Hikaru laughed. I found that I could distinguish them by voice now, Kaoru's was slightly kinder and maybe a little higher.

The twins both grabbed Haruhi and dragged her towards the roller coaster.

Tamaki followed behind them, waving his arms around and shouting something in Japanese. **(Give me back my daughter you shady twins ;) )**

Kyoya then muttered something under his breath and followed after them.

Honey grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the ride.

I noticed Mori had sat on the bench and wasn't following us.

"Scared of a little roller coaster?" I called, laughing. He shook his head but smiled slightly.

If he wasn't scared, then why wasn't he coming on?

I realised as we got to the queue that there was a height restriction, and Honey was too short.

Mori wasn't going on because Honey couldn't.

"Awh," Honey sighed as he saw the sign. "This always happens." His head dropped and he began to walk back to Mori.

I bit my lip, still standing by the height restriction sign.

Then I gave in, following Honey. His eyes lit up when he saw me joining him and Mori.

"Why aren't you going on the ride?" He asked.

He was so adorable.

I shrugged nonchalantly, "changed my mind, looks boring."

Honey grinned widely and grabbed my hand again, "let's go find another ride then!"

He dragged me off towards the spinning teacups, and Mori followed us silently.

Again, I had a lot to learn about the members of this host club. Who knew that Honey was so strong?

Everyone apart from me apparently..

I staggered off of the tea cup ride having never been spun so fast in my life; I'm honestly surprised that Honey didn't break that little wheel in the middle of the cup by spinning us so fast.

"Summer? Are you okay?" Honey asked from beside me.

I nodded, "just need to sit down."

Honey guided me towards the bench where Mori was sitting.

As we got closer, Mori stood up to meet us. He took one look at me and grabbed my other arm to keep me steady.

"Mitsukuni, what did you do?" Mori's voice was incredibly deep and I couldn't help but smile.

"You talked," I giggled slightly as I sat down. "You've got a nice voice..."

I was insanely dizzy.

Mori just smiled and shook his head as he sat down beside me.

"You're looking a little green," Honey tilted his head to the side and looked at me.

"I'll go get some water." Mori got up swiftly and turned back to us before he left. "Stay," he commanded.

I chuckled, "woof." And then leant back against the bench, letting my head loll back.

Mori returned shortly with water, and then made me sit up and drink it.

The boy was incredibly stubborn.

We sat and waited on the bench until the others came to find us.

Haruhi resembled myself - when I was fresh off of the ride with Honey.

She came and sat next to Mori, grabbing the water bottle off of me as she walked past and gulping it down as she took her seat.

I silently laughed at her.

"Summer, you wimped out!" Kaoru pouted.

"We're disappointed." Hikaru continued.

"I didn't wimp out, although Honey has thoroughly turned me against rides for the rest of my life."

Honey's eyes welled up.

"No! Honey I was just kidding!" I backtracked quickly. The tears hastily disappeared and he grinned.

The rest of the day went similarly and I was forced to sit next to Kyoya on the way back so that Tamaki could sit next to his 'daughter'.

* * *

**Babadadaaaa**

**Yay theme parks.**

**I've never actually been to Alton Towers so I don't know whether they have the tea cup rides.**

**Pretty shoddy place if they don't though. What's a theme park without a teacup ride?**

**Again, I despise all of you for making me not revise and write you fanfiction instead. I just feel pressured when people follow or favourite my story :'( **

**Should probably sleep soon so that I don't doze off during my History exam tomorrow. **

**Happy reviewing ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I wrote two chapters today instead of revising for a science exam on Monday... It's not like I've been offered a conditional place to a really good sixth form or anything... Oh wait.**

**I also found that cooking is a fantastic form of procrastination, as you can eat what you make.**

**Ps. I had cake for breakfast.**

**This chapter I'm listening toooooooo: Mary Jane's last dance - Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers **

Chapter four/five whatever can't remember

We got Back late on Friday night, and there fore woke up late Saturday morning.

Usually, on Saturday mornings I might head for the library or something way less productive, but this Saturday I had to pack my things and head home for the week. Instead of having our break from school for two weeks in February - like most English schools do - Fickleberry Academy had strictly stuck to a 'one week off at a time' policy and therefore we got a week off in January and one in February.

During this week off, the English hosts of the Japanese exchange programme were to organise their own entertainment for their partners.

Crafty school, less planning for them.

I poked Haruhi awake.

She stirred slightly and then sat bolt upright, smacking her head against mine.

I retreated to my bed, running my throbbing temple.

"Good morning to you to," I mumbled.

I'm sure one of us would have apologized for the situation had Haruhi been less sleep or I'd not been trying to recover from the minor head trauma.

"Urgh, what time is it?" She yawned, stretching her arms above her head.

"10:30," I replied, packing my bag. I was already washed and dressed.

Haruhi quickly shed her self of the duvet and gathered clothes together, heading towards the bathroom.

This left me to daydream in silence.

It had been three days since the Ouran students got here, and I already knew them better than anyone in my school.

That probably shows what kind of person I am - I can't make friends unless they're forced upon me.

I knew this wasn't really the case though. I had had lots of friends at my old public schools, and I've tried to keep in contact with a few of them.

A smile spread out on my face as I remembered some of the things we used to do together, like the camp outs and the parties.

I've always got along better with boys than girls. So much so that it's rubbed off on me and I have to mentally force myself to be girly.

But girls are typically small and fragile. I, on the other hand, was 5"8 and had only just grown out of my awkward lanky phase.

I was glad that none of the host club had to witness that stage of my life.

Haruhi came out of the bathroom, towel drying her short brown hair.

"So what's the plan for today?" She asked.

I glanced at my watch.

"My step-dad is sending a driver down at half eleven, and then I suppose I'll introduce you to my family. Oh! I almost forgot, James Bird, you know, Mori's host?" Haruhi nodded. "He's having a party tonight and has invited all of the Japanese students and their hosts to go." I smiled, I probably wouldn't have been invited to this party otherwise.

I'd never been to a rich kid's party before.

When it got to half eleven Haruhi and I lugged our bags from the accommodation building down the gravel path and to the front of the school; Where a shiny silver Rolls Royce was sitting.

Discreet as ever Marcus...

The driver, who had informed me that his name was Henry, took our bags and placed them delicately into the boot, before ushering Haruhi and I into the backseat.

Haruhi was giggling as I tried to dissuade Henry from calling me Madam or Ma'am.

"Miss Summer, we shall arrive at the Herman residence at precisely 11:42. I hope the drive is comfortable."

I hate rich people.

"Do we have to dress up for this party?" Haruhi asked.

I shrugged. staring at the rolling hills out of the window. "He said casual."

Haruhi bit her lip.

"I think my wardrobe might be a bit too casual."

I looked over at her and smiled.

"Luckily for you, I have a habit of buying men's jumpers."

She rolled her eyes and we chatted casually throughout the journey.

Henry stuck to his word. We arrived spot on 11:42 at my step-father's house.

Despite how he keeps referring to it as 'our' house, I still feel in no way emotionally connected to it at all.

It's not my home, it's just a house.

Scratch that. I meant Mansion.

"Whoa," Haruhi breathed, a white puff of steam escaping her mouth as she exhaled. The tell tale sign of winter in England.

In most places I presume.

"That's what I said the first time I saw it too," I laughed.

The estate really was magnificent; with the huge, old fashion brick house - modified from an old grammar school - complete with conservatory, beautiful old greenhouses, a large field, with two lakes and a small orchard beyond the hedges.

I led Haruhi up the stone paved path, onto the porch and unlocked the door with a key.

"Welcome to the Herman Family Home," I said sarcastically when I opened the door to the entrance hall.

Haruhi's mouth was hanging agape and her head lolled back, taking in the whole room.

To the side was a set of stairs witch Henry was carrying our bags up, he'd insisted upon it.

"I'll introduce you to everyone before we go to my room." I led the Ouran student through to the lounge, where Marcus was watching some form of day time television.

He stood up, sweeping his fair hair out of his face and correcting his sloppy posture.

"Hello, you must be Haruhi Fujioka," he said, shaking her hand.

Haruhi nodded, taking in the appearance of my wealthy step-father.

He was dressed in a posh, pinstriped suit with a red tie but had the face of an aged rock star with faint holes in his earlobes where he had once pierced them when rebelling against his parents.

He was a thin man, and I noticed that Haruhi had spotted his mis-matching socks.

I smiled slightly at her confused expression.

"So what business is your family in then?" He asked, clearly assuming, as I had, that Haruhi also came from a wealthy family.

She shifted her feet nervously.

"Well, my Mother was a lawyer, but she passed away," Haruhi said softly.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Marcus nodded solemnly.

He didn't push the conversation further and let us go and find my mother.

I discovered her tending to the plot of soil she had developed by the greenhouses.

This patch of soul was not to be touched by the hired gardeners, as it was my mother's pride and joy. She'd dyed her hair since I last saw her, the blonde highlights gone, in favour of a bright red colour.

"Summer! You're home!" She squealed, straightening from her crouch to come and hug me hello.

This was one of the rare times these days that I saw my mother acting how she used to. She hadn't got a posh skirt of dress on and her hair was put up in a messy bun. I don't even think she was wearing make up.

"Who's this?" She asked, turning to Haruhi.

"Mum, this is my Japanese exchange partner that I told you was coming to visit. Haruhi, this is my Mum - Eleanor."

They shook hands and then we went inside because it was cold.

I didn't know where the ugly step-sisters were, and I didn't particularly care.

I led Haruhi through the house again and the up the stair case we saw on the way in.

I specifically requested to have the room on the top floor of the house - it was three stories tall.

It was a beautiful space with a slanted ceiling either side and a large round window at the end.

From the third story, there is a door, and behind the door, some small steps that led to what used to be the attic, but was now my room.

I'd hung various bits of flowing material from the other windows and along the far wall, opposite the round window. It's placed two beds either side of the window and layered the floor with rugs.

The middle section of the room was were my instruments, art supplies, books and other miscellaneous objects were kept.

The far side of the room I had turned into my own little sitting room.

My mother had let me have the sofa from our old living room. Across from it, I had a TV, sitting atop of a cabinet filled with all my DVDs.

Haruhi browsed them as I sat on the sofa and flicked through a music magazine.

"You have a lot of anime," she laughed, picking up one of the films.

"I haven't seen Princess Mononoke since I was a child. Oh! and My Neighbour Totoro!"

I put down my magazine and sat cross legged beside her.

"Do you want to watch an anime film? I suppose it would be interesting to see a Japanese film with an English dub," I laughed.

"I don't mind what we watch, it would be interesting to see some British television though."

"Hmm, well all that will be on at the moment is crappy daytime TV," I said, and then something caught my eye. "I HAVE THE PERFECT SOLUTION!"

I grinned and put the DVD in the Xbox (as I didn't really need a DVD player).

* * *

Five episodes of Sherlock later and Haruhi was hooked.

"You _have _to show me the last episode! PLEASE!" She begged as I laughed.

"No, the party starts at seven, we'll arrive at half seven and it's already half six. We need to get ready."

She pouted and walked over to her suitcase.

I followed.

"Come on, lets see what we have to work with," I said, encouraging her to open her suitcase.

She pulled out some tops and some jeans, none of them looked very party appropriate.

I pointed to some plain black jeans for her to wear and then asked her to follow me to my wardrobe.

"Where _is_ your wardrobe?" She asked, looking around the room.

I laughed and pulled back the curtain on the far side of the room, to the right of the television, to reveal a small wooden door.

It was about half the height of a normal door, and I found it cute, so I requested it to be kept in the room and I'd use it as an entrance to my walk in closet.

Plus, it would be a great hiding place if there was ever a zombie attack or something.

We ducked through the door and straightened up in a narrower room - still with lots of space - with either side of the room covered from floor to ceiling with shelves and placed to hang my clothes.

"The only thing that I will indulge myself in now that I have enough money to do so," I laughed.

It wasn't that any of the clothes were particularly expensive - I just bought what I would normally buy from high street shops - It's that there was a lot of them.

I didn't see the point of buying clothes just for the brand or the label tattooed across the front, I just bought them if they looked nice.

"What's through that other door at the end?" Haruhi pointed to a door opposite the one we just came through.

Although this on was full sized.

"That's the ensuite," I replied whilst browsing through the clothes that Haruhi could try on.

I settled on a navy button up shirt with short sleeves and a grey sweatshirt with a black owl printed centrally on it to go on top.

I threw the items of clothes at her.

"Go try these on."

She nodded and headed towards the bathroom. I then spotted some brown and black vans and threw them at the backs of her legs - "and these!"

She just turned around and death glared me for nearly making her trip.

I smiled sheepishly and then turned back to look for clothes for me.

"Your bathroom's really pretty," she called through the door.

I laughed and yelled a thank you back - my mother decided to design it, giving it a 'seaside theme'.

We lived no where near the beach, but it was pretty.

I picked out some patterned leggings and a faded black - now kind of grey - band sweatshirt that used to be my Dad's. I wore a plain white t-shirt underneath for warmth and then slipped some high top trainers on.

This was one of these moments when I had to scold myself for not looking feminine enough, but I ignored the little voice in my head and even changed my t-shirt from plain white and form fitting to a thin, baggy grey top with Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles on.

I can't even help defying myself. Oh dear.

Haruhi coming out of the bathroom halted my internal argument.

"This outfit is so comfy!" She said swinging her arms around and moving her legs a bit. "The twins always make me wear things that are itchy, or poke my in weird places."

"The shoes fit okay?" I asked.

She nodded vigorously. "Yeah, perfectly. And they're also _really _comfortable."

Fortunately, and slightly embarrassingly for me, Haruhi and I had the same size feet.

Apparently my feet didn't get the memo about the growth-spurts and had therefore been the same size for about seven years.

We made our way downstairs and into the living room.

The brats still weren't there thank god.

"Could you call a car please? Haruhi and I have been invited to a party," I said to Marcus. He nodded without looking up from the screen.

"Does your mother know you're going?" He asked.

"I mentioned it." I said before leading Haruhi out the front door, where we waited in the cold for Henry to come and pick us up.

Only it wasn't Henry, this one was called Alexander.

I can't keep up.

* * *

**I've already written the party chapter in a notebook, and will probably upload it shortly.**

**I just need to type it up.**

**Gah.**

**Happy reviewing ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't want to do any work today, but I know I probably should.**

**Which is why I am awake at like 9am on a Sunday :'( **

**That's not the upsetting part though, the upsetting part is that I got up at 6 and have already written up and uploaded the chapter before this :L**

**Oh dear.**

**This chapter I'm listening toooooooo: The Lumineers - Stubborn love and Passion Pit - Carried away**

* * *

James Bird's house was bursting with teenager, and we could hear the music from our here.

It was comforting to know that despite the amount of money these kids have, and the fact that half of them are heirs to multimillion pound businesses, that they still party like normal teenagers.

Normal, illegally drinking and illegally smoking teenagers.

Well, I suppose _smoking_ isn't illegal for most of them, more the _substances _that they are smoking.

We pushed the door open and followed the trail of drunken couples and the pulsating music until we found the kitchen.

"I've never been to a party like this before, I thought they only had these on TV," Haruhi yelled in my ear.

I laughed, a grin widely spread across my face.

I loved these kinds of parties, where you could talk to anyone without being judged because everyone was equally drunk.

"Do you want something to drink?" I shouted towards Haruhi, she only just heard me over the music but nodded.

I looked in the fridge and all I could find was alcohol. I didn't want to be responsible for Haruhi becoming ill or paralytic or anything so I found to glasses and filled them with water instead.

Haruhi looked grateful as I handed her the water and she saw that I had water too.

"Do you not drink?" She asked.

"Sometimes, I'm just not one of those people who needs to drink to have fun," I shrugged.

We weaved in and out of the drunken teenagers, trying to find some of the Japanese students.

"Summer! I'm glad you made it!" James Bird had come out of no where, put his arm around me and grinned stupidly.

I couldn't help but laugh at how drunk he was.

"Did you not want alcohol? Here try mine!" He practically shoved his bottle in my face and I took a swig out of it.

"James, that's vile!" I laughed.

He furrowed his eyebrows, "Is it?"

Haruhi rolled her eyes, but was smiling.

"Where's Mori?" I shouted to James.

He looked confused momentarily, "you mean Takashi?" He asked.

I nodded dumbly, I'd forgotten that he had a first name.

James pointed to a corner where Mori stood boredly, surrounded by girls.

They all kept squealing whenever he said anything or lifted his head back to take a swig of his drink, making his Adam's apple bob up and down.

"Thanks James. Oh and great party!" I smiled and began to escape from his arm.

"No thank _you_ Summer Herman-Smith!" He grinned and kissed my cheek sloppily.

I snorted as he walked away, staggering slightly.

As Mori caught sight of us his eyes widened and he motioned pleadingly for us to come over.

I'd never seen Mori so expressive.

The girls with him gave me a nasty look before their eyes rested on Haruhi and they all gushed over how adorable 'he' looked dressed as an English boy.

"Thank you." Mori being in such close proximity to my ear, mixed with his deep voice, made me jump.

He grinned, not like the tiny smiled and smirks he'd offered me over the past three days, but a genuine grin.

Teeth and everything.

I looked at him speculatively.

An inquisitive look replaced his grin and he said 'What?'

Not that I could hear him over the music now that he'd straightened up to his full height again.

I went onto my tiptoes to try and reach his ear and put my hands on his shoulder for support.

He smirked at my obviously attempts to speak into his ear and leaned down slightly to help me out.

"You have a nice smile," I said. "You should smiled more often."

I placed my heels onto the floor again and looked over to see how Haruhi was doing.

She had her mouth agape and seemed to be looking at Mori.

I followed her gaze and saw Mori attempting to look away from me, due to the faint pink tinge to his cheeks and nose that became visible as he took a swig of his drink.

So Mori was blushing.

That's adorable.

I smiled as I looked away and took a sip of my own drink.

"Summer! Taka-chan, Haru-chan!" Honey's voice called over the music from somewhere.

It was faint, and due to his height, and mine, I couldn't tell where about in the room he was.

Suddenly he emerged from a group of girls and hugged me around my waist.

I patted his head awkwardly.

"Hey Honey."

He looked me up and down, "why aren't you wearing a dress like the other girls?" He asked.

I shrugged, "it's too cold to wear a dress."

He pouted, "but we're indoors, and it's boiling."

He was right, I'd already removed my jumper and set it aside God knows where. In the kitchen somewhere I think. I'd find it later.

"Do you not like dresses?" He asked, pouting still.

I rolled my eyes. "I just feel more comfortable in clothes that could not accidentally embarrass me in front of a crown of people at any moment."

Haruhi heard this and laughed.

"Finally, someone who understands me!" She said, escaping the group of girls.

"So where are the others?" I asked Honey.

I hadn't even thought to ask Mori beforehand. Although I didn't want to embarrass him further than I already had with the smiled comment.

Again, I have to filter - think before you talk Summer.

Honey told us to follow him and led us through to a room where Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyoya and Tamaki were all being fawned over by girls.

"Wow, I thought the girls in England might have a bit more sense," Haruhi said in my ear.

"I think it's just a rich people thing," I chuckled.

Tamaki was sitting by a fire place in a white shirt and dark jeans, holding a girl's hand as she swooned, and girls around them giggled.

Kyoya was wearing a black shirt with black trousers and shiny black shoes, looking very elegant. He had on his most charming smile, which i now know is fake and just a way of making connections with important people.

Hikaru and Kaoru had taken 'English Fashion' to the extreme. I don't think what they're wearing is counted as 'casual' but they some how didn't look out of place.

They were both wearing garish Burberry trousers with brown waistcoats over white shirts. The sleeves were rolled up to their elbows and they were wearing bow-ties that matched their trousers in pattern.

When did they plan this? They don't even have the same host.

The two boys were sitting on a sofa between two girls who instantly seemed familiar.

It didn't take me long to realise why, as none other than Isabella Herman sauntered over and placed herself between the twins.

The girls on either side were her two followers - Mitsy and Martha.

"Oh Summer," Isabella sneered as she spotted me.

The twins turned to look at me, slightly confused. They knew I didn't really have any friends, or enemies.

"Isabella," I nodded my head.

I'm not sure why it had become so tense in the room.

The twins smiled reassuringly at me.

Isabella turned to look at them and then laughed. "Oh you don't have to play nice with that one. She's only a commoner. If her mother wasn't such a filthy little gold-digger then she wouldn't even be attending Fickleberry Academy." Mitsy and Martha cackled along beside her.

I swear steam was coming out of my ears.

"What did you say about my mother?" I snapped.

Isabella stood up, examining her nails boredly.

She cleared her throat and then spoke slowly to the whole room.

"I said, if your mother, wasn't such a filthy little gol-" She was unable to complete the sentence as my fist seemed to have collided with her face.

She screeched and held onto her bloody nose.

"What do you think you're doing you little bitch?!" She screamed and I attempted to claw her eyeballs from her face, but I just scratched into air.

Someone had grabbed me by my waist and then through my over their shoulder and started walking away.

Bella followed me and my face was still angled towards her.

"You'll be sorry for this you ungrateful little shit!" She yelled.

"Sorry that your Dad'll have to fork our for _yet another nose job!_" I shouted back as I was being carried out of the room.

Isabella stopped in the door frame, fuming.

It took being carried through another three rooms and out of the front door for the red to fade from my vision.

Mori set me down on the porch.

I folded my arms across my chest and huffed angry breaths of steam out of my mouth.

"Why did you take me away?!" I rounded on him, waving my arms exasperatedly into the cold night air.

He briefly looked shocked and then it quickly turned to concern. He picked my hand out of the air and examined it. My knuckles were bloodied and already bruising slightly and I hadn't noticed before, but it hurt like hell now.

He touched it lightly and I involuntarily flinched.

I could work out the look on his face.

He placed his other hand on my lower back and guided me towards the porch swing. I sat down and shivered, cursing my flimsy ninja turtle t-shirt.

He raised his hand, said "Stay," and then left.

I rolled my eyes again.

He was back almost as soon as he went through the door, as if he had forgotten something and then he pulled off his sweatshirt and placed it over my head.

By the time I had the sweatshirt on properly he had left through the door again.

His jumper smelled nice, I couldn't describe the smell exactly, but I liked it.

When he returned he had on a new jumper and was carrying a small first aid box.

He rolled up the sleeve of the jumper he had given me and started being all medical and asking me whether it hurt or not when he applied pressure to various parts of my hand.

I had to assume that someone in the host club or in his family had to get injured a lot for him to be able to take care of people so well.

He ended up getting wrapping my knuckles in a bandage and getting ice to put on top. He sat beside me as I held it there.

I shivered despite the extra warmth the jumper was giving me.

I could see Mori frowning out of the corner of my eye.

He raised an arm and draped it over my shoulder, sharing his body heat with me. I didn't even say a sarcastic comment like 'smooth' but instead drew my legs up to my chest as we sat in silence, watching the nothingness of James Bird's driveway from his dimly lit porch, with Mori gently rocking the porch swing back and forth with his legs.

"Do you prefer being called Takashi or Mori?" I asked out of the blue.

Well, out of the blue for him. It followed my trail of thoughts perfectly.

I had been thinking of James Bird calling him Takashi earlier.

Mori mulled it over in his head for a while.

"I prefer when you say Takashi," he spoke softly. I blushed slightly, but I don't think he saw due to the poor lighting. "With your accent it sounds weird when you say Mori." He grinned again and I snorted, the blush disappearing completely.

"That's the most you've ever said to me at one time," I chuckled.

He simply continued to grin and we sat in a comfortable silence again.

I don't know how long we were out there, but it seemed as though the host club had been looking for us for a while.

Honey was the first one through the door and Takashi withdrew his arm before the rest of the host club came through and saw.

I could understand that he didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea, but I felt my self immediately missing the warmth.

"Who was that girl?" Hikaru asked.

Haruhi gave him a look as if to say 'are you a complete moron?'

"It was obviously one of Summer's step-sisters, due to the age of most people at this party, I can assume that she is the eldest Herman sister - Isabella." Kyoya deduced.

"Plus the fact that Summer called her Isabella," Haruhi snorted.

Everyone was silent for a moment, some of the host club looking between me and Mori, others looking at my bandaged hand.

"You have a hell of a punch," Hikaru said.

"Totally destroyed her face," Kaoru added.

I don't know who instigated it but we all burst out laughing. Even Mori was chuckling and Kyoya was fighting a small smile, with his shoulders bobbing up and down.

I wiped a tear from my eye.

"Oh I'm going to be in so much trouble when my mum and Marcus find out," my chuckles were dying down but I still had a stupid grin on my face despite the gloomy prospect of punishment.

"They wouldn't ground you when you have an exchange partner over would they?" Honey asked.

I laughed, "No, and they wouldn't ground me anyway, I don't go out and do anything. They'll probably just take away my right to ask the butlers to do things for me. Which they probably think is a bad thing."

The twins and Tamaki looked horrified.

"They'd do that?!" (Tamaki)

"How cruel!" (Kaoru)

"I hope out parents would never do that!" (Hikaru)

Haruhi rolled her eyes and I called Alexander to pick us up.

The host club said their goodbyes to Haruhi and I as we stood on the porch.

Mori was the only one left.

I realised what he was waiting for and shook my head, looking up at him lingering in the doorway.

"I'm holding this jumper for ransom until you find mine when the party's over." I smirked, "It's grey-ish with 'Pearl Jam - Alive' written on the front."

He laughed. "I'll look for it tomorrow, hope the maids don't throw it out," he smirked, joking.

I but my lip, that was actually a possibility. It wasn't exactly valuable in the sense of price.

Mori seemed to notice my sudden anxiety and put a hand on my shoulder.

He leaned down and looked me in the eyes.

"Don't worry, I wont let that happen."

I nodded and waved as he went back inside and Haruhi and I got in the car that had just pulled up.

It was late when we got back and Haruhi and I quickly changed and went to bed.

We lay parallel to each other in the twin beds in silence for a while.

"Summer?" Haruhi said softly into the dark.

"Mmm?"

"You made Mori-senpai blush."

I chuckled quietly and breathed in the smell of Mori's jumper; quickly falling to sleep afterwards.

* * *

**I'm a strong believer in jumper stealing. They're just so warm and smell so nice. Om nom nom.**

**There was another cake downstairs this morning, I got really confused because I didn't make it.**

**I think my parents are cheating on me.**

**Eating someone else's cake.**

**How dare they.**

**Anyway, happy reviewing ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm uploading this chapter in two bits, mainly because I couldn't be bothered to write the other half tonight, but ****_had_**** to upload something because I felt peer pressured.**

**I had my penultimate exam today.**

**The first question was 'What do we call the reaction that turns a metal oxide into metal?'**

**I have a feeling 'Witchcraft' might not have been the right answer.**

**But it's alright because the rest of the exam was quite easy.**

**This chapter I'm listening tooooooo: La la by Kimberly Anne**

* * *

Haruhi and I just dossed around the house on the Sunday after the party.

Neither my Mum or Marcus noticed my ugly, swollen hand until Isabella returned home from her sleep over with a bloody nose and put the pieces together.

I explained my half of the story to Marcus and Isabella told hers to my Mum. (For non-biased or whatever)

They then discussed it together in the sitting room.

When Isabella and I were called downstairs I honestly had no idea what the outcome of this situation might be.

I never got into trouble usually because I never did anything bad enough.

That they knew of.

We stood in front of our parents.

"We've come to the decision, that Summer will get a week without butlers, living at home, with no television privileges; starting as soon as Haruhi returns home." My mother said and Isabella turned to me with a smug expression on her face.

It didn't have the desired effect, as she had developed an enormous bruise on her misshapen nose and I ended up snorting at the attempt instead.

"And Isabella will be receiving the same punishment, for two weeks. Although she already lives at home, so we'll be taking away your right to the chauffeurs instead." Marcus continued.

Isabella screeched in outrage.

"Why _two_ weeks?!" She demanded.

"Well the first one was for provoking Summer by calling your own step-mother terrible names. And the second was for telling us you were going to a friend's house and sneaking off to a party instead!" Her father scolded.

Isabella genuinely stomped her foot and stormed out of the room, slamming doors behind her as she went.

We all just stared dumbly after her before I recollected myself and asked, "So my punishment is purely just for punching her in the face?"

They nodded.

"Unless there's something else you've done that we should know about?" My mother teased.

I rolled my eyes, "You mean besides my hardcore drug taking?"

My mother threw a pillow at me, laughing and telling me to 'get to my room you cheeky bugger.'

Other than that situation, the other thing that Haruhi and I did on Sunday was watch the season two finale of Sherlock.

Unless you count introducing Haruhi to 'Johnlock' Fanfiction.

"Why would you show me that?!" She said, teary eyes when the episode finished. "You cruel, cruel girl."

I laughed as she reminded me of some girls I used to go to school with who were _obsessed_ with Sherlock.

Today I was taking Haruhi to the breach,

It was a two and a half hour drive away and I'd invited James Bird - who'd offered to drive us there himself.

James had only just passed his driving test and naturally, had been given a car straight away. Most people would be given or would have to save up for a second hand piece of crap for their first car, but I realised that the 'other half' did things differently.

I stood before James' brand new and incredibly shiny car. I couldn't even attempt to tell you what make it was, all I know is that it can't have been cheap.

Haruhi let out a whistle and James simply laughed, opening the door for the driver's seat. Haruhi followed suit, opening the door for the seat behind.

I wandered around to the other side of the car as Takashi came out of the house, carrying a bag full of things like towels and Frisbees.

I laughed.

"This is England Takashi, even in the summer the weather is rarely hot enough to actually go swimming," I said as I met him half way to help carry the things to the car.

Mori opened another one of the bags he was holding, it jumpers, an umbrella and a waterproof coat.

"Prepared for all weathers," he smirked before attempting to 'tetris-style' fit the bags in the boot.

Before I was able to open the door to the backseat Mori had stopped me and help out the jumper I had left at the party.

"You found it!" I grinned and leaped at the tall Japanese boy, flinging my arms around his neck. "Thank you!"

He awkwardly patted my back before the car honked and I released him.

"That's quite enough of that! Let's get going!" James called from behind the wheel.

We got in and then began the journey towards the coast.

"James, we can't listen to this rubbish anymore. Its way to depressing for a road trip," I whined from behind Takashi.

James looked shocked.

"What are you talking about? This is classic Coldplay woman!" He cried, not taking his eyes off of the road though.

Because that would be dangerous.

"There's no such thing as classic Coldplay. They have been, and always will be, utter shit!" I countered.

He just huffed and muttered something like 'you change it then' under his breath.

I took that as an invitation and leaned over the centre console, unplugging James' iPod and replacing it with my own.

"Now, isn't that better?" I chuckled, leaning back in my seat.

James muttered 'no' whilst Mori simultaneously said 'yes'.

"Who's side are you even on Takashi?! You're _my_ exchange partner, you're meant to be supportive!" James exclaimed.

I just leaned forwards and patted Takashi's head, laughing at James' reaction.

We stood in a line facing towards the ocean from the beach car park.

The sky was overcast and there were black storm clouds inching ever closer.

A car pulled up next to ours, a four by four.

Tamaki's exchange partner - Michael - and Kaoru's exchange partner - Edward - got out of the driver's and passenger's seats as Tamaki, Hikaru and Hikaru's exchange partner - Tom - got out of the backseat. They all came to join our line as we watched the dreary beach.

"Whose smart idea was it to come to beach anyway?" One of them asked.

James pointed to me and I grinned sheepishly at them.

"Where's Kaoru?" Haruhi asked, and Edward and Michael exchanged quick looks before running back over to the four by four and releasing Kaoru from the boot.

"Whoops," Edward laughed nervously.

"We didn't have enough seats in the car," Michael explained to a stunned looking Haruhi.

We all stood watching the sky for a while, until everyone mutually decided to find shelter, and bypass a day at the beach.

"We could go to my beach house?" Tom suggested.

Of course he had a beach house.

There was a chorus of mumbled yeses and 'that's a good idea's.

Everyone clambered back into the two cars, Kaoru riding with us this time, and headed off towards Tom's family beach house.

James's followed Michael's Jeep through the seaside town to a more secluded piece of coast, where there was a huge house sitting by the edge of the sand.

"His second home is about three times bigger than my first," Haruhi muttered in my ear as we pulled up at the seafront mansion.

Inside the house was spacious and light, there were windows everything; which, I noticed, Haruhi kept nervously edging away from whenever we passed.

I hung back to walk with her as Michael led us through the building.

"Are you alright?" I asked. At this, Tamaki snapped his head around to look at Haruhi, and then his eyes quickly darted to window before turning back to face the way he was walking.

Strange boy.

Haruhi shrugged, attempting to act casual.

"Yeah I'm fine."

I raised an eyebrow but pushed the subject no further.

Michael had led us through to a large living area that had an open section of wall leading to the kitchen.

Despite the seaside décor the sitting room managed to look reasonably modern.

The far wall - adjacent to the kitchen - was made up of very elegant, and very clean, French sliding doors, which then led onto a small patio - with garden furniture - before the sand started.

It was a beautiful view of the ocean.

I heard a snap from behind me as I looked out of the glass doors.

Takashi was holding the same camera that Honey had been taking pictures with a few days before at the theme park.

"It's pretty isn't it?" I said, returning to look out of the window.

The storm clouds casted a grey shadow before being cut off by the white sky, which was then contrasted by the ocean.

The sea had changed colour to be a sort of dark, reflective, but somehow still translucent aquamarine.

Takashi mumbled in agreement and stood next to me.

"Michael, I'm starving, have you got anything to eat?" One of the boys said - I think Tom.

I turned around to see all of the boys, minus Tamaki - who was having a hushed conversation with Haruhi in the corner - and Michael, sitting sloppily on the couches that were angled towards a wide screen television.

"There aren't any maids here at the moment, and therefore any food, or anyone to cook it," Michael replied, flopping down next to Kaoru. His sandy blonde hair and tanned skin contrasted Kaoru's pale, flawless face and shock of bright ginger hair.

"Summer is practically a commoner, she can cook." Hikaru said, picking at his nails.

I rolled my eyes.

"Well I could, if there was any food to _cook _with."

Tom reached into his pocket and pulled out a posh leather wallet. He then proceeded to throw it at me.

Luckily Takashi was more on the ball than I and picked it out of the air before it was able to strike me. He then handed it to me gently.

"Take that and go find a supermarket." Tom didn't even look up from his phone.

Michael nodded in agreement, "there should be one in town," he said.

I huffed, they didn't even say please.

Realising no one gave a damn about my reaction to their rudeness; I stormed out of the room, down the corridors and then out of the house.

"Summer, wait!" Takashi's deep voice bellowed from behind me.

I turned around to see him not far behind me, just shutting the door of the house.

He held out James' keys as he approached.

"I thought we should get jumpers out of the car," he looked like he'd only just realise that he had sprinted out of the house after me and rubbed the back of his neck - blushing slightly. "It looks like it's going to get cold," he said meekly.

I nodded and followed him to the boot of James' car.

We filled a back pack with a jumper each, one raincoat and a small umbrella.

I didn't think to bring my own raincoat of umbrella today; I just kind of assumed it wasn't going to rain.

We set off.

I was glad to have Takashi there, as he seemed to have a practical sense of direction.

Whenever I made a decision to turn he'd always stop me by putting a hand on my shoulder and then point in the direction I was about to go in. I'd then realise that it was completely the wrong way, apologize and then carry on following Takashi.

It didn't help that all of the little cobblestone streets were identical.

We walked in silence for the most part, with Mori occasionally stopping to take a photo and me making a sarcastic comment about this 'artistic angle.'

Which he would then roll his eyes at and smile.

Rain started to pat lightly around us and then proceeded to get heavier just as we spotted a co-op not too far away, just outside of this maze of a town.

We both started instinctively running towards it, not stopping for umbrellas or rain coats as it would only slow us down and soak us more.

I looked over at Takashi, who was smiling slightly, rain dripping off of his nose and making his thin black t-shirt stick to him.

Mental note - be sure to check out Takashi some more when you're not liable to trip on a cobblestone and injure yourself at any minute.

A rumble of thunder sounded just as we'd reached the shelter of the small supermarket.

I had to flick the wet tendrils of hair off of my face and then groaned.

Takashi looked at me questioningly.

"My hair isn't naturally straight. It's going to go really curly now that it's wet," I whined.

He just chuckled slightly and turned to walk into the co-op.

The bright lights were a contrast to the dark skies outside and I had to wait a moment for my eyes to adjust.

The place was practically empty; you could hear my feet squelching in my shoes as we browed the aisles.

Takashi picked up a basket and carried it around as I piled various things in.

I was going for the simple option of burgers, buns and some salad.

Which I doubted any of the boys would actually eat.

_And_ I'll have to hide from them that it came out of a packet.

I swore Mori to secrecy.

We finished out brief session by picking up three large bottles of fizzy drinks and then going to the checkout.

The girl on the counter was more than happy to serve a young, handsome man such as Mori and blanked me entirely as I loaded up the plastic bags with our shopping.

Takashi paid and smiled slightly as the girl shamelessly flirted with him.

I snorted, accidently slamming the rolls into the bag with more force than I had intended.

Mori briefly looked over, but was then forced to turn back by the witch of a woman.

I'd finished packing and was now waiting impatiently as she leaned down to try and show a little bit more cleavage than was necessary.

I eventually huffed, grabbed Mori's arm and dragged him out of the supermarket.

He raised an eyebrow as if silently suggesting 'jealous?'

I simply narrowed my eyes at him, replying equally as silently with a sneering 'hardly.'

We stood underneath the overhanging ledge just outside the doors for shelter and debated how we were going to get back without being soaked.

Mori unpacked the jumpers and then scanned what we had as I attempted to roll the sleeves up a bit on the oversized jumper. I'd suggested bringing my own that he had returned to me earlier, but he had refused, saying 'we'd already packed them now'.

Stubborn bastard.

An idea seemed to come to Mori's mind and he removed the waterproof and umbrella out of the bag before zipping it up.

I'm not sure how it happened, but we ended up with me wearing the back pack and the waterproof, whilst being piggy-backed by Mori. He was holding onto the shopping bags and I was holding the umbrella over our heads.

It would have been too small for the both of us if we'd been standing side by side.

I chuckled slightly, a sound that Mori wouldn't have been able to head had I not been resting my chin on my arms, which were wrapped around his neck.

"What's so funny?" He asked quietly, turning slightly so our cheeks accidently touched. He quickly turned his head back and, from the colour of his ears, I could only assume that his face was the same shade of red as mine.

I waited until the heat left my face and then chuckled again, remembering why I had done it the first time.

"I was just thinking about how we must look."

His shoulders shook slightly and I could feel the vibration in his neck and torso as he chuckled.

* * *

**I wrote this up into a word document from my book, so hopefully there will be less spelling mistakes.**

**I noticed about 389472384269147263876 in the last one. Which is impressive because there was only 2,632 words.**

**Happy reviewing ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I've only just noticed that I forgot to upload the actual chapter eight?! So I've taken down the previous one and that shall be chapter nine.**

**I'm sorry about the whole not uploading for a while thing, I've been working (I varnish metal sculptures if you were wondering) and my brother got MARRRIIIIEEEED. It was so adorable, they had the reception on a farm and had bumper cars (fantastic idea - every wedding reception should have bumper cars). **

**Anyway this chapter I'm listening toooooo: Cambio sun - Intuition**

* * *

When Mori and I returned to the beach house, the wind had become even fiercer, the thunder even louder.

A crack of lightening darted across the sky as Mori set me down from his back; The overhanging roof above the door sheltering us from the rain.

I tried my best not to drip on the tiled flooring as we entered the house, keeping to the welcome mat.

"Summer? Takashi? Is that you?" One of the boys called from a room down the hall that I hadnt entered yet.

"Yeah," I called back, "Do you have any towels? We're drenched."

I flicked my arms out slightly, trying to keep the waterproof I still had on from clinging to my skin.

My attempts failed.

The sound that had previously been coming from the room paused and Tom emerged.

"Follow me, there's a guest bathroom you can use upstairs," he said boredly; he didn't even really look at us. Just summoned us with a hand gesture.

We followed him down the hall, and then left, and then further on until we reached a staircase which we then climbed and Tom pointed to the door we would have to go through, before he returned to where he had come from.

Mori opened the door and held it open for me as he peered inside.

I gasped as I walked in. You would have thought I'd get used used to fancy rooms by now.

Nope.

The carpet was luxuriously soft and a pretty brownish colour that complimented the olive green walls. Most of the furniture was made from what looked like stained driftwood and decorated with pretty carvings and accessories.

"It's so pretty," I whispered softly, and then blushed slightly. I didn't intend to say it aloud.

I didn't turn around to see Mori's reaction to my comment.

The door to the ensuite was beside a vanity table, I opened it to find that it matched the bedroom.

There were soft towels hanging on a heated rack to the left of me; I grabbed on and chucked it out to Mori, who had been observing silently behind me.

As per usual I suppose.

He nodded a thanks and set about ruffling his hair slightly with it, in a way that was never going to get it dry.

I laughed slightly and followed him out of the bathroom.

"Here," I said as I took the towel from his hands.

He sat down on the edge of the bed so I could reach his head.

Even sitting down as I stood, his head came up to my shoulder.

I placed the towel on his head and rubbed it around until I felt that his hair was sufficiently dry.

When I removed the towel, wisps of black hair fell against his forehead and he peered up at me through them.

His eyes were such a deep brown that they were almost black, framed by even darker lashes.

They were so expressive close up. I never usually took much notice of people's eyes, but with Mori it was as if he could communicate purely through the emotion that his eyes showed.

Had I only just noticed this? Or had he not been doing it before?

I felt my face form a quizzical expression, but only really noticed when Mori's face began to mirror my own.

I cleared my throat abruptly and stepped back, blushing, and realised that I must have been staring at him for probably longer than intended.

I turned quickly, yearning for a space where I couldn't constantly feel the heat radiating from his knees either side of me, and his breath tickling the base of my neck every time he exhaled.

I closed the door to the ensuite behind me and took a look at myself in the mirror that hung above the sink, groaning inwardly.

My hair fell in wet tendrils around my head, resembling Medusa, and the little make-up that I had on was utterly ruined.

The foundation had been washed off of my face completely - showing the scattering of freckles dotted over my nose, cheeks and towards my forehead.

The mascara I had put on earlier now formed small dark circles beneath my eyes that I attempted to wipe away with my finger.

I didn't want to mark the soft white towels.

I rubbed at my hair with the towel, drying it the best I could.

All this did was make my hair look even curlier and stand out from my head - like a mane.

I peeled off the waterproof and similarly the two layers of jumpers that I had on - leaving only my tshirt.

Mori's jumper was still dry, but the thinner jumper I had on underneath was still damp from the first burst of rain earlier. When we couldn't stop to shield ourselves from it without getting more drenched in the process.

I hung the thin jumper on the heated towel rack and opened the door, relieved that my t-shirt was still dry enough to wear.

Mori was standing up again, seemingly in the process of removing his damp jumper, revealing his black t-shirt which now clung to him like a second skin, clearly defining the muscles that lay underneath.

I tried to avoid looking directly at them. I felt as though the alternative would probably be me staring at them for too long and probably being caught drooling.

He smiled as he saw me.

I instantly became paranoid and discreetly checked the side of my mouth for drool.

"What?" I asked, a little more defensively than intended.

At this he just chuckled and shook his head.

"I think I prefer your hair curly," he said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"So you didn't like it before?" I smirked.

"I didn't say that." He looked slightly hurt and I rolled my eyes.

"Your shirt is soaked," I said, stating the obvious. "and here's your jumper." I held the jumper out and he took it, nodding thanks.

"If you keep on lending my jumpers which I, knowing my poor memory, will forget to return, then i'm going to develop quite the collection," I grinned.

He returned it before placing his dry jumper down next to his damp one before peeling his sodden t-shirt off.

This, of course, caught me completely off guard.

I'm never usually in such close proximity to a guy this good looking taking his shirt off.

I turned slightly, a blush forming over my cheeks.

Mori seemed somehow completely oblivious to my obvious embarrassment and just proceeded to dress himself calmly.

First he's the one getting embarrassed and now it's me?

I couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed with myself. I was usually so self confident when it came to things like this.

Although, of course, no one I had known prior to Mori had been this attractive.

To waste time I stared at one of the paintings on the wall, hoping to come across as equally oblivious.

"You like the painting?" Mori asked, fully dressed and now standing next to me.

I hadn't really been paying attention to the piece on the wall, but nodded anyway.

We then headed downstairs after handing up Mori's sodden t-shirt.

I was becoming increasingly aware of Mori behind me as we walked through the house.

Just his presence was forming tingles in my stomach.

I couldn't really pin point the emotion...

I jumped as Mori placed a hand on my back, steering me in a different direction to where I was heading.

"We came down this way," he muttered softly, removing his hand when I started walking in the right direction.

Seriously, my sense of direction is awful.

The room that the boys were in turned out to be a games room and the noises appeared to be coming from the large screen television that the boys were crowded around, playing some sort of Call of Duty game on the PS3.

"Hey Summer!" Hikaru called, not bothering to look up from the screen, just incase he'd be shot by one of the other boys' characters.

Tom, Michael and Kaoru occupied the other controllers as James and Edward sat behind them and watched.

"Where's Tamaki and Haruhi?" I asked.

James looked up, "She started freaking out when the thunder came and shut herself in the bathroom. Tamaki was the only one that she would allow in." He explained.

My eyes widened, "_she?_"

"Yeah, Haruhi's a girl. Didn't you know?" James replied.

I rolled my eyes, "Of course _I_ know! Why do _you _know? I thought it was a secret?"

Kaoru and Hikaru shrugged simultaneously. "We thought they might as well know. They said they wouldn't tell people." The twins spoke in unison.

How do they do that whilst keeping their focus on the game?!

"Did you get the food then?" They continued.

I clenched my fists.

"Yes, I don't suppose any of you are going to help?" I muttered the latter part of the sentence as I walked out the door, collected the shopping bags and hauled them to the kitchen. Placing them on the island.

I huffed at the struggle and then placed my hands on my hips.

From the kitchen I could clearly see what the weather was doing. Not only was there a gigantic window above the sink, but I could also see through into the living room and out the sliding doors.

The clouds were dark still, but they no longer seemed endless and I predicted that the storm would let up in a couple of hours.

I turned to mu ingredients and set about unpacking them, after turning on the grill.

Someone cleared their throat from behind me.

I turned to see Kaoru shuffling awkwardly in the door frame.

"Are you okay?" He asked timidly, as if I were about to explode.

I laughed slightly at his expression.

"Kaoru, I'm not really mad. You kind of get used to the rudeness when you go to a school like Fickleberry."

He shrugged, "I know, but I don't want to you to feel like we don't appreciate what you've done for us over the past few days."

I cocked an eyebrow.

"I havent really done anything."

He folded his arms and scuffed his feet slightly, looking at the floor.

"You acknowledge us, and seem to be able to put up with us," He smiled, "that's no easy feat with the Host club... We don't really have many friends and Hikaru and I are still adjusting to the idea of friendship... It's just, thank you, for being a friend."

His smile was sincere, as were his words and I couldn't help but grin at him.

"Distracting me with compliments to get out of helping?" I teased.

He rolled his eyes.

"Don't be stupid woman, I'm not going to help either way," He smirked.

And with that he walked away, leaving me to my cooking.

#####

The storm didn't let up in a couple of hours and I was currently trying to coax Haruhi out of the bathroom through the oak door.

We were all planning on going home before it got dark.

We'd left at half ten this morning and it was already four o'clock.

"Haruhi, Tamaki, one you open the door _please."_ I whined, pressing my head against the door.

I heard the familiar click of a lock being turned and pushed the door open.

I wasn't quite sure what I was expecting but it certainly wasn't this.

The usually annoyingly energetic Tamaki motioned with a finger to his lips for me to be quiet and then pointed to a sleeping Haruhi curled up beside/on top of him in the bath tub to the right of the door.

I nodded.

"We've decided to go no," I whispered.

He pursed his lips to the side.

"What shall we do with her?" He asked.

The buzzing vibration of my phone in my pocket gave me an idea.

I rummaged around in my bag and found my headphones, plugging them into my phone.

They were the kind that blocked out almost all sound if the music was at a certain level.

We nudged Haruhi awake and coaxed her into putting the headphones on and closing her eyes.

She drowsily agreed to let Tamaki carry her to the car and sit with her on the way back - a decision I'm not sure she would have made if she were entirely awake.

James offered to drop Tamaki at Michael's house as they 'might as well take advantage of having a spare seat.' So that Hikaru wouldn't have to sit in the boot.

(He drew the short straw for the way back.)

The car ride back was quiet, and Haruhi had her head tucked under Tamaki's arm.

I'm pretty sure that they were both asleep.

It was adorable.

Mori turned to look at them, his face illuminated by the street lamps flying past, and then turned to me and smiled slightly.

I returned it and fell asleep shortly after.

* * *

**Urgh, why was that so long to write?!**

**My back hurts now, I really need a comfortable computer chair. Preferably one that swivels round and has wheels.**

**Happy reviewing ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so it's been a little while, and this chapter is slightly disappointing I'M SORRY.**

**I've been really busy finishing school and then having prom (which sucked by the way) and then after prom (much better) and just generally sleeping because that's what I do. **

**Now that I can't use fanfiction as a form of procrastinating revision I've been procrastinating fanfiction. Whuuut?**

**Anyway, this chapter I'm listening tooooooo: Son of a preacher man - Dusty Springfield**

* * *

I'd managed to fill the last few days with various trips out for Haruhi.

On Tuesday I took her to the orchard and then the stables. I asked her if she wanted to ride a horse but she was reluctant. She ended up trotting along the road on our donkey - Betty - whilst I held the bridle.

Wednesday was calmer, with a trip to the cinema to see Gangster Squad.

I couldn't tell you what it was about and don't know what possessed me to take Haruhi to see it.

There wasn't much else on.

Thursday we went to a local tea garden.

It rained.

Friday was better. I knew that we were going to go on a trip to London with the school, but I couldn't help myself.

I took Haruhi to Camden. More specifically - Camden Market.

For once I didn't feel like so much of a failure when it came to exchange partners.

She seemed to really enjoy the market. The buzz of the crowds, the insane stalls decorated in whacky colours and smelling of so many weird and exotic things.

I think she enjoyed the multi-cultural food stalls the most. Free samples being given out having freshly been cooked in woks/on grills/over open flame.

I told her that she could buy some things if she wanted to, and I'd pay.

She wouldn't, of course.

But I was persistent and ended up buying her lunch - I think it was Thai.

We ate it out of polystyrene bowls, sitting on the edge of a pavement and watching buskers perform outside of a coffee shop.

I'd like to think I'd allowed Haruhi an insight to a realer side of English culture; before we saw all of the touristy bits with Fickleberry.

I ran out of activities by the weekend, so we spent it dossing around in my room at home, with Haruhi once again browsing my DVD collection.

She'd just picked out Pom Poko, laughing, as someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," I called.

The door opened and feed pounded along the floor boards. Before I could turn around, a blur of blonde hair distorted my view and arms were gripped around my neck.

I then realised that the attacker was hugging me.

"Sum-chan! You're house is so pretty!" Honey squealed in my ear.

He released me and let me turn around to face the rest of the visitors.

The host club was standing in the middle of my room, scanning all of my possessions sceptically.

The twins cocked their heads to the side, "where are all your clothes?" They asked in eerie unison.

Haruhi grinned and I nodded, giving her permission to show them.

They weren't as fascinated by my walk in wardrobe as Haruhi was. I think a more appropriate term would be 'appalled.'

They didn't approve of my closet at all.

"You haven't got a single designer label," Hikaru said in disbelief.

"Is anything in here _not _second hand?" Kaoru asked.

"Some would called it vintage," I huffed, crossing my arms.

"Other's would call it tacky," The twins muttered to each other whilst examining a patterned, woollen jumper.

"Why are you even here?" I retorted, "Where are your hosts?"

They shrugged, "They were boring so we asked if we could come see Haruhi."

I raised an eyebrow, then stalked out of the walk in wardrobe and back into my room.

Honey was busy browsing my games with Tamaki as Kyoya sat looking very out of place on my worn sofa with Haruhi. Mori was looking out of the round window at the end of the room.

His hand reached out to touch a darker blue pane of glass that had a golden sun painted on it - it was the only coloured pane on the window.

I walked to stand beside him.

"Did you do this?" He asked.

I shook my head, "no it was already here."

He nodded slowly and then ran his them over the bumpy outline of the sun.

"What?" I asked, and he turned to me, looking taken aback.

"What, what?" He replied.

I rolled my eyes.

"What are you thinking around? You looked like you were thinking." I explained.

The corner of his mouth twitched up.

"I was thinking about a lot of things," He said.

I narrowed my eyes sceptically but didn't question him further.

Instead I turned back to the group at the other end of the room, just as Honey yelled "Mario kart!" and held up the game for us all to see.

"Can we play Sum-chan?'' He smiled adorably and widened his eyes pleadingly.

"Mitsukuni-" Mori started, but I cut him off.

"No it's okay, if you're all going to be staying a while then we might as well have a Mario tournament." I grinned.

"Did we just hear the words Mario Tournament?" The twins said emerging from the hobbit door.

I nodded, "Yeah, and you're going down."

The tournament actually turned out to be fun, and it was hilarious to see which characters they picked.

Tamaki always chose princess peach, defending himself by saying "She's the only royalty in the game!"

Kyoya always picked Waluigi, that it, when he was actually forced to join in.

Kaoru and Hikaru chose Mario and Luigi, swapping each time. Haruhi picked Yoshi and I always picked Toad. He was just so adorable and mushroomy.

What I found amusing was the duo that Mori and Honey picked.

Mori was Diddy Kong and Honey was Donkey Kong.

No one else seemed to notice or find it as funny as I did, so I just inwardly giggled.

The final was me against Kaoru.

"Kaoru, if you don't win this, you've let the whole of Japan down," Haruhi jested and I smiled as Hikaru huffed, complaining that she was putting his brother off.

It was tense, Kaoru was right on my tail and I kept swerving in front of him.

"Get out of the way!" The twins yelled at the screen.

I just laughed and then smirked as I collected a prize box.

"Maha!" I yelled as the little yellow banana peel dropped off the back of my kart and Kaoru's character drove straight into it, making him fall behind so that I could cross the finish line.

I jumped up off of the couch and did a little victory dance in front of it. Classily including the running man.

"We'll get you back!" The twins yelled before standing and storming out of the room.

* * *

**I'll see you all soon. Probably.**

**And hopefully with a better chapter.**

**Happy reviewing ;)**


End file.
